


Second star to the right or maybe not

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, ouat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: College! Peter Pan AU





	Second star to the right or maybe not

The sunlight peaked through the shades causing it to fall into your eyes, groaning you turned your back to the window. Failing to go back to sleep you opened up your heavy eyes to see the love of your life still asleep even though the harsh sunlight was on their face. You brought the blankets closer to your body and kept looking at the boy you fell in love with, if this was anyone else it would look weird but it doesn’t. It felt normal, relaxing even. The memories of your first meeting all rushed back to you like a wave of love crashing on your heart. 

*First meeting flash back*

Stuffing all my books and pencils into my already cramped bag maybe wasn’t such a good idea but I was running late to my class so at the moment I don’t care. Clutching my bag to my chest I made my way to class in what can be called something between a jog and a speed walk. I don’t know why I looked down but I did and to this day I’m glad I did because that .05 seconds of looking to the ground changed my life forever.

CRASH 

I fell back onto the cold unforgiving pavement,my books scattered everywhere. Looking up at whatever or whoever was it that I ran into but I found nothing, instead there was a boy sitting up at the pavement looking at me too. 

“I’m so sorry are you ok? Here let me help you.” He got on his knees and started gathering my books and pens. The smooth British accent that rolled off his tongue was so different from my own accent. 

“thanks” I mumbled as i tried to scoop up the scattered pens and highlighters.Between the two of us all my things were in my bag again for a moment i forgot I harshly fell on the floor and I almost forgot I was running late to class.

“Thank you so much but I have to go I’m running late” I said probably sounding rude to the beautiful stranger but this is my favorite class and the professor is very strict about being late.

“Me too actually if it isn’t too much trouble can you tell me where ‘Expository Writing’ is?” The boy asked walking besides me.

“Actually that’s where I’m heading to” I said trying to keep my speed constant.

“Oh well we can be late together” He said laughing afterwards. I don’t know if it’s the accent or his laugh that sounded like bells that made me not have the heart to tell him that if we’re late we wouldn’t be allowed inside. I kept speeding up which caused the boy to speed up as well, 5 minutes later we finally arrived to the building where our class is. 30 stair steps then 20 steps to finally be inside the warm classroom and out of the cold harsh weather. 

30, 25, 20, 15, 10 ,5. Five more steps and I’m home free. 4,3,2,1. We were greeted with a wooden door, a wooden door was our barrier to the class. And let me tell you this was a barrier we could not conquer.

“Do we open the door?” The boy I honestly forgot was still there asked as he laid his hand on the handle.

“No we’re late and once you’re late there’s no going in that classroom” I said with a sigh pushing my hair off my face. Great what am I supposed to do now.

“Well how about I get us a hot chocolate and we can talk” The boy stranger said to me, I was very confused for a couple of moments till I realized I said my thoughts out loud. 

“Sounds good erm.. I never got your name, I’m Y/N L/N” I said look up at the still strange boy.

“Well hi Y/N L/N I’m Peter. Peter Panne” Peter said with a big grin on his face.

“Peter Pan?” I asked stupidly, I knew that’s not what he was saying it couldn’t be but his accent made it hard to tell.

“No it’s Panne. P-a-n-n-e” Peter said with the same big grin on his face.

“Whatever you say Peter Pan let’s go get a hot chocolate I’m freezing” I said as I returned the same goofy grin he was giving me.

“Where is the coffee place again I’m horrible with directions” Peter said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

With the biggest grin I said “It’s on the second star to the right” Peter let out a small playful groan still with a smile plastered on his face. “or maybe not. Come on hurry I’m freezing” I said as I let out a laugh.


End file.
